Pitch
Pitch Black (Mrok) '- Władca Koszmarów. Jest on wyobrażeniem Boogeyman'a, (z ang. tłumaczony jako "Straszydło") koszmarnej kreatury, czającej się w mroku, szczególnie gustującej w łóżkach i szafach oraz głównym antagonistą zarówno w filmie pt. ''Strażnicy Marzeń (Rise Of The Guardians) ''jak i w książkach pt. ''Strażnicy Dzieciństwa ''(The Guardians of Childhood.) autorstwa ''William'a Joyce'a. Wygląd fizyczny Jest wyjątkowo szczupły i wysoki. Jego waga nie jest dokładnie znana, zaś '''spora część fanów przypuszcza, że gdy spora ilość ludzi w niego wierzy, mierzy dokładnie sto dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów, a przy małej wierze tylko sto osiemdziesią centymetrów. Jest dzięki temu zwinny. Pitch ma charakterystyczny sposób chodzenia, który od razu zdradza jego wygórowane ego. Osoba widząca go po raz pierwszy może odczuwać pewien dyskomfort jego spojrzenia i mieć problemy z zaufaniem mu. Stąpa jak każda istota, wzrusza ramionami, a gdy odczuwa entuzjazm, unosi brodę; kiedy nie wie, co począć z rękami, chowa je za plecami. Nie jest osobą którą można by opisać jako oszałamiająco piękną, ale też nie jest szpetny. Właściwie najogólniej rzecz ujmując, na pierwszy rzut oka mieści się w normie. Dosyć szarawy, niezdrowy kolor skóry z pewnością stoi w kontraście z włosami, których praktycznie wcale nie układa. Może pochwalić się nieujarzmioną, kruczoczarną, zalizaną nieco do tyłu, odkrywającą czoło czupryną. Ciemne kosmki włosów, nigdy nie opadają na jego ostro zarysowaną twarz. Tęczówki Pitch'a są bardzo jasne, niemal srebrne, jednak, kiedy wiara w niego staje się silniejsza, im potężniejszy się staje, im więcej ma mocy i im więcej dzieci się go boi – tym odcień jego tęczówki staje się bardziej złotawo- bursztynowe, bardziej błyszczy i przypominają wtedy zaćmienie Słońca. Ostatnią cechą, którą warto opisać chociaż nie określa ona wyglądu, jednakże nie pasuje do żadnej innej kategorii, jest głos, który dopełnia obraz Pitch'a. Głęboki, zapadający w pamięć basowy oraz ociekający sarkazmem, którego nie sposób zapomnieć. Charakter Pitch jest wszystkim, czego ludzie się boją. Czerpie przyjemność, gdy zamienia ich słodkie sny w koszmary. Jednak nienawidzi, gdy ktoś w niego nie wierzy, lub gdy ktoś się go nie boi. Nie cierpi również, gdy ludzie stale powtarzają swoim dzieciom, że Czarny Pan bądź Boogeyman to tylko zły sen i, że ktoś taki jak on nie istnieje. Zacznijmy od tego, iż ma własne zasady i chociaż straszy to robi to z elegancją godną niejednego Pana Ziem. Zna takie słowa jak "proszę" i ich używa, ale tylko wtedy by cynicznie komuś dogryźć lub dopiec. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym, jeśli chodzi o osobowość, jest specyficzne poczucie humoru. (Taniec na globie u North'a) Niektórzy gdyby mogli, powiedzieli by, iż jest wyniosły i za nadto pewny siebie. Wiedząc, iż potrafi swoją osoba przestraszyć niejedno dziecko czy nawet Strażników zachowuje się niczym dumny paw. Uwielbia, gdy go ludzie rozpoznają. Widać to, gdy Mrok wspomina w filmie o Średniowieczu, (widać wtedy, rodzinę tulącą siebie nawzajem, a wyżej Pitch'a dumnie stojącego na szczycie skały.) Wiedzieć ten strach i obawy ludzi, a na dodatek w pewnym momencie usłyszeć kilka wystrzałów. Z drugiej zaś strony jest zawistnie zazdrosny o Strażników, w których tak bardzo wierzą dzieci. Jego nienawiść i zazdrość sprawiły, że zaczął knuć swoją zemstę pokonania ich i zniszczenie dziecięcej wiary by rozpocząć nowy Mroczny Wiek, w którym będą panować strach i ciemność. Pitch, jakkolwiek by nie było, ma również swoje smutne oblicze. Przez dłuższy czas tęsknił za rodziną, jest samotny i ignorowany, co sprawiło, że pomyślał o Jacku jak o sobie. Jednak przy tym wciąż jest pełen pogardy i złości, zmanipulował Jacka, chciał z nim pokonać Strażników, doprowadzając do Mrocznego Wieku, a gdy ten odmówił, chciał go zabić. Strażnicy Marzeń (Rise Of The Guardians) Pitch po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako cień utworzony z jego czarnego piasku wirującego wokół globu na biegunie u North'a. Mikołaj obawia się, że Władca Koszmarów powrócił i informuje o tym resztę Strażników rozsyłając po całym świecie Zorzę Polarną. Człowiek z Księżyca także dowiaduje się o powrocie Pitch'a i wybiera Jack'a na nowego Strażnika. Podczas gdy Jack jest zabierany przez Yeti i Zająca na biegun, by omówić sprawę na temat jego nowego przeznaczenia, Pitch'a widać w sypialni Kapuchy "zafascynowanego" jej snem o jednorożcu. Uśmiechając się stwierdził, że czegoś w tym śnie brakuje i dotykając piasku Sandy'ego przeobraża go w koszmar. Tak powstała jego wierna klacz, którą w książce zwano Onyx. Popychając koszmar w stronę okna, Pitch polecił mu by poinformował on Strażników o tym, że wojna właśnie się zaczęła. Następnie Pitch'a widzimy rozmawiającego z Księżycem, kiedy to Czarny Pan, zwie go swoim "starym przyjacielem." Wyjaśniając, że jego koszmary są "w reszcie gotowe" pyta go, czy on i Strażnicy również. Następnie Pitch postanawia wyłapać wszystkie mini wróżki Tooth i ukraść wszystkie tubki ze wspomnieniami dzieci z jej pałacu przez co Tooth nie nadąży uzbierać zębów, a gdy dzieci zobaczą, że wróżka zębuszka nie pojawiła się, zaczną w nią powątpiewać. Strażnicy zjawiają się w pałacu wróżki, jednak Pitch ma przewagę dzięki swojemu nagłemu teleportowaniu się z miejsca na miejsce. Następnie zauważa Jack'a pytając Strażników, od kiedy chłopak jest jednym z nich (na co Jack odpowiada, że nie jest) po czym zaczyna go ignorować, twierdząc, że pewnie zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Tooth czuła, że słabnie i zorientowała się, że dzieci przestają w nią wierzyć. Gdy Jack pyta co się stało, Pitch wyjaśnia mu, że gdy wystarczająco dzieci zwątpi w Strażników, wszystko co niegdyś chronili, znika i stopniowo oni też. Strażnicy próbują zaatakować Pitch'a, lecz ten znika, zanim zdołali wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Strażnicy, wspólnie postanawiają zbierać zęby od dzieci, bez pomocy mini-wróżek. Pitch dowiaduje się o tym za pośrednictwem jednego ze swoich koni-koszmarów i planuje pozbyć się Sandy'ego raz na zawsze.Wysyła za Strażnikami swoje koszmary, co Jack zauważa i razem z Sandy'm leci za nimi. Pitch widzi Jack'a po raz kolejny i szydzi z niego, że jak na neutralnego gracza, sporo czasu spędza z "nudziarzami' twierdząc, że to nie jego walka. Jack odpowiada mu, że jego, odkąd ten ukradł wspomnienia i zęby. Sandy zjawia się za Pitch'em, po czym zaczyna się walka pomiędzy nimi dwoma – Sandy ma przewagę. Czarny Pan "błaga" o przebaczenie, po czym wysyła armię koszmarów na obydwóch Strażników. Rozpoczyna się kolejna walka, w której Strażnik Snów zostaje rozkojarzony i trafiony Koszmarną Strzałą w plecy. Pitch zamienia Sandy'ego w koszmar, po czym zdeterminowany Jack, sam postanawia wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i leci w stronę przeciwnika z zamiarem ataku. Kiedy Sandy zniknął, dzieci już nie otrzymywały swoich dobrych snów i zaczęły co raz to bardziej wątpić w Strażników. Pitch nasyła na Jack'a chmarę koszmarów, która chwilowo go zakrywa, ale szybko okazuje się, że młody Strażnik zamroził wszystkie co do jednego i odrzuca tym samym Czarnego Pana daleko w głąb lasu. Zaskoczonego Jack'a łapie Tooth, a Pitch'a okrywa zdumienie po czym stwierdza, że nareszcie znalazł się ktoś, kto potrafi się zabawić. Kiedy Jack odstawia Sophie do domu, Pitch zwabia Jack'a tubką wspomnień do swojego więzienia, aby nie był przy zniszczeniu pisanek w lokacji Zająca. Przedłuża ich spotkanie, wykorzystując jego strach przed samotnością i przed tym, że nikt nigdy w niego nie uwierzy. Na sam koniec, Czarny Pan wręcza Strażnikowi zaginioną tubkę ze wspomnieniami będąc pewnym, że Strażnicy już więcej mu nie zaufają. Następnie Pitch pojawia się na Antarktydzie, próbując przeciągnąć Jack'a na swoją stronę, aby jedynie wykorzystać jego moc.Tłumaczy mu, że wiedział, że Strażnicy mu nie zaufają, nigdy go nie zaakceptują i że wie, jak to jest być wykluczonym i gdy nikt w niego nie wierzy. Wmawia mu, że on i Jack są wstanie wiele dokonać, wykorzystując przy tym rzeźbę, którą obydwoje stworzyli podczas walki. Powiadamia go, że obydwoje mogą stworzyć świat dla dzieci w którym wszystko będzie.. ciemne i zamrożone, w którym będzie panować tylko Pitch.. Z Jackiem Frostem. Jack odpowiada mu, że nie chce żyć w świecie, w którym będą się go bali, i tłumaczy Czarnemu Panu, że ma w końcu zostawić go w spokoju. Pitch pokazuje Jack'owi, że złapał Mleczuszkę, i stawia warunek, że wypuści ją dopiero wtedy, gdy Jack odda mu swoją magiczną laskę. Gdy Jack zgadza się i mówi by Pitch wypuścił mini-wróżkę, Czarny Pan odpowiada, że jej nie wypuści, przecież Jack tego właśnie chciał. Samotności. Mleczuszka atakuje dłoń Czarnego Pana, przez co ten odrzuca ją, i łamię laskę Strażnika na dwie części. Atakuje Jack'a i zostawia go ze złamanym kijkiem, bez możliwości wydostania się z zapadni. Pojawia się kolejny raz na biegunie Północnym w pracowni u North'a, oświadczając Yetim, że nie muszą już produkować żadnych zabawek, ponieważ Gwiazdki już nie będzie, ale kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że światełko na globusie, nadal się świeci, decyduje pozbyć się ostatniego światła Strażników osobiście. Następnie pojawia się w Burgess, gdzie jest wyraźnie zaskoczony, gdy ponownie widzi Jack'a Frosta. Młody Strażnik atakuje go, lecz szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że Pitch jest o wiele silniejszy niż wcześniej. Zadowolony z widoku osłabionych dzięki niemu Strażników, otacza ich w alejce po czym pyta Jamie'go, czy uwierzył już w Czarnego Pana. Jednak zanim Pitch zdoła dokończyć swoją wypowiedź, Jack trafia go śnieżką zdobywając tym samym czas na ucieczkę. Gdy Strażnicy odpowiadają, że mimo swojego stanu dalej będą chronić dzieci, Pitch pyta, kto w takim razie będzie chronił Strażników. Jamie jako pierwszy odpowiada, że on, po czym niepewnie dołączają do niego jego przyjaciele. Czarny Pan wysyła kolejną chmarę swoich koszmarów na dzieci, jednak każdy z nich zamienia się w piasek Sandy'ego przez co Strażnicy ponownie nabierają siłę do walki. Próbując, wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce, Pitch walczy samodzielnie, jednak szybko odnosi porażkę. Znika, i pojawia się za Jack'iem z zamiarem pozbycia się go raz na zawsze, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu pojawia się Sandy, którego dzieci przywróciły z pomocą swojej wiary.Pitch zostaje uśpiony, a gdy budzi się ponownie widzi, bawiących się Strażników wraz z dziećmi. Próbuje ich powstrzymać i z zamiarem ataku podchodzi do Jamie'go przez którego przenika. Wystraszony i zdziwiony Czarny Pan, dochodzi do wniosku, że po raz kolejny nikt go nie widzi ani nikt w niego nie wierzy, i ucieka doprowadzając tym samym do ostatniej konfrontacji ze Strażnikami. Zauważa stojące dookoła koszmary i z zachwytem pyta co one tu robią. Obecność czarnych istot oznaczała, że wyczuwały czyiś strach. Strażnicy z dumą odpowiadają, że to nie ich koszmary, gdyż oni nie są wystraszeni i szybko się okazuje, że to Pitch jest tą osobą, która jest przerażona. Gdy plan Króla Koszmarów został udaremniony poczuł strach i jego własne koszmary zwróciły się przeciwko niemu zabierając go do jego kryjówki. Moce i Zdolności "... Jednak cała ciemność, złożyła się w jedną postać o imieniu Pitch. .. Sny, których najbardziej pragnął, były tymi, które posiadały dzieci o czystych sercach. Wyczuwał je z wszystkich 7 kontynentów, a zwykłe dotknięcie jego dłoni, mogło pozostawiać im koszmary do końca życia." ~ Nicolas.St.North I Bitwa Z Władcą Koszmarów. Moce Cieni i Ciemności Pitch ma całkowitą kontrolę nad cieniami i ciemnością, dzięki czemu w niesamowitym tempie może pokonywać liczne odległości; może dosłownie przekształcać i wtapiać się w cienie wokół niego, a także mieć wpływ na cienie z jego otoczenia. Podczas, gdy ukrywa się w cieniu nie można go ani dotknąć ani zobaczyć, chyba, że sam chce zaznaczyć swoją obecność zmieniając cień na swój własny. Gdy wszędzie jest ciemno, Pitch jest w stanie zmienić się w dowolny cień, lub wyjść z dowolnego kąta w trybie natychmiastowym. To dlatego chowa się pod łóżkami; ponieważ pod nimi, zawsze panuje całkowita ciemność. Strach i Koszmary Koszmary Pitch'a przyjmują formę czarnych koni, które pomagają mu w realizacji jego niecnych zamiarów. Potrafi również zamieniać sny w różnorodne koszmary, jednak najczęściej doświadczają ich dzieci. W grze "Rise Of The Guardians – The Video Game" koszmary Pitch'a przyjmowały formę różnorodnych zwierząt takie jak – koszmarne pszczoły, konie, wilki, yeti, komary lub elfy czy nawet "odwrotne" cienie Strażników. W ostatecznej walce, Pitch potrafił nawet stworzyć cieniste klony samego siebie. Czarny piasek Pitch tak jak Sandy opiera swoją moc w całości na Sennym Proszku, który jest całkowicie pod jego kontrolą. Boogeyman i Piaskowy ludek są identycznymi duchami, jednak ich piasek ma zupełnie odwrotne właściwości. Wystąpienie Strażnicy Dzieciństwa (The Guardians Of Childhood) Książki obrazkowe * Człowiek z Księżyca (The Man in the Moon) * Piaskowy Ludek: Opowieść Sanderson'a Mansmoozie'go (The Sandman: The Story of Sanderson Mansnoozie) Novele * Nicolas.St.North i walka z Władcą Koszmarów (Nicholas St. North and the Battle of the Nightmare King * E.Aster.Bunnymund i waleczne jajka z wnętrza ziemi! (E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth's Core!) * Toothiana: Królowa armii zębowych wróżek. (Toothiana: Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies.) * Piaskowy Ludek i Wojna Snów (The Sandman and the War of Dreams) Strażnicy Marzeń (Rise Of The Guardians) Książki * Strażnicy Marzeń: Filmowa Novela (Rise of the Guardians: Movie Novelization) Komiksy * Strażnicy Marzeń: Ukryta Prawda i Inne Opowieści (Rise of the Guardians: Hidden Truth and Other Stories) Film * Strażnicy Marzeń (Rise Of The Guardians) Gra na konsolę * Strażnicy Marzeń – Gra Video (Rise Of The Guardians – The Video Game) Cytaty Trailer * "Ten sen się skończył! To czas by strach panował nad światem." * "Jaki piękny sen. Czego w nim brakuje? Grozy." * "Strachu nie zamrozisz, Jack." Film * "Oh czyżbym słyszał słodkie patataj jednorożca?" * "Jaki piękny, mały koszmar!" * (Do Księżyca) "Nie patrz na mnie z takim wyrzutem. Wiedziałeś, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie. Moje koszmary są wreszcie gotowe. A Twoi Strażnicy?" * (Do Strażników) ... Chcę czegoś co macie. By we mnie wierzono. Może już mam dość.. chowania się pod łóżkiem!" * (Do Zająca)'' "Idź pobaw się jajkami..."'' * "Nie będzie Gwiazdki.. ani Wielkanocy, ani małych wróżek, które przychodzą nocą. Nie będzie niczego prócz strachu.. i ciemności.. i mnie. I teraz w was, nikt nie będzie wierzył." * (Do Sandy'ego)'' "Ze strachem nie wygrasz, maleńki!"'' * "Nareszcie! Ktoś kto umie się trochę zabawić!" * (Do Jack'a) "Myślisz, że nie wiem jak to jest być wykluczonym?! Kiedy nikt w Ciebie nie wierzy! Tęsknić za.. rodziną. Od tylu lat, jestem sam w ciemnościach, nie sądziłem, że jest ktoś jeszcze taki jak ja.. ale nie miałem racji." * "I macie wolne! Tegoroczna Gwiazdka obejdzie się bez prezentów, dziękuję. Kolejne.. z resztą też." * (Do Strażników) "Nie macie pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że widzę was w takim stanie. Jesteście żałośni." * (Do Jamie'go) "No to co powiesz Jamie? Uwierzyłeś w Czarnego Pana-?" * "Myślicie, że to koniec?! Wcale nie! W mroku ZAWSZE czai się strach!" Dialogi (podczas pobytu w tunelach Mroka) * Jack: ''"Co Ty zrobiłeś?"'' * Pitch:'' "Lepiej zapytaj.. co TY zrobiłeś".'' (na lodowej pustyni) * Pitch:'' "Stworzymy im świat w którym wszędzie.. wszędzie będzie-!"'' * Jack: "Panować Mrok?" * Pitch: ''".. z Jackiem Mrozem.. wspólnie. W obaj z nas będą wierzyć."'' * Jack: "Nie wierzyć, tylko się bać. A na to nie pozwolę. Ostatni raz mówię, zostaw mnie!" Ciekawostki *Jego charakterystycznym kolorem jest czarny. *Pitch, jest dzieciom bardziej znany jako Boogeyman (z ang. straszydło, potwór). *Czarny Pan i Piaskowy Ludek są identyczni duchem, czyli w pewnym sensie są sobie równi; jednak jeden z nich jest, potencjalnie, bardziej śmiertelny niż drugi. *Głos Mroka podkłada, w wersji angielskiej, Jude Law. *Jego kryjówka mieści się w podziemnym pałacu, do którego można dostać się tunelem, biegnącym pod zniszczonym łóżkiem. Jest to nawiązanie do wspomnianego już Boogeyman'a, który miał chować się pod łóżkami dzieci i straszyć je. *Mrok, może przekształcać się i wtapiać w cienie wokół niego. *Jest starszy niż Księżyc, ponieważ żył już w czasach Jego ojca. Jest to nawiązaniem do jednej z teorii stworzenia Świata. *Rozprzestrzenia strach na całym świecie, ponieważ chce aby w niego wierzono. Gdy na świecie nie będzie nic prócz ciemności i strachu – wtedy będą w niego wierzyli. *Koszmary karmią się strachem, który żyje w sercu każdego z nas. *Koszmary Pitch'a przyjmują formę czarnych koni, które pomagają mu w realizacji jego niecnych zamiarów. *Czarny Pan, był pierwszym na Ziemi i rządził za czasów, gdy powszechnie panowała tylko ciemność i strach. Było to zanim Strażnicy zaczęli w ogóle istnieć. *Chowa się pod łóżkiem, z powodu jego umiłowania do mrocznych i strasznych miejsc. *Jego oczy przywodzą na myśl zaćmienie. *Podczas filmu, oczy Mroka zmieniają swój kolor. Im staje się potężniejszy, im więcej ma mocy i im więcej dzieci się go boi – tym odcień jego tęczówki staje się bardziej złotawo-bursztynowy, bardziej błyszczy. *Zgodnie z komentarzem zamieszczonym w wersji DVD, wzrost Mroka zmienia się proporcjonalnie do wzrostu jego siły. Podczas sceny na Antarktydzie, Pitch jest w swojej ,,średniej formie" – wyższy o głowę od Jacka. *Według artysty Juana Pablo, postać Mroka była silnie inspirowana ,, postacią Jokera, ze względu na jego niezwykłe ruchy i osobowość (...) To zasługa jednego z znamienitych profesjonalistów, Garego Oldmana Stansfielda, który próbował wszczepić tę przypadkowość i aurę w postać Mroka. *Czarny Pan, jest uderzająco podobny do postaci Dreama z filmu ,,The Sandman" (Neil Gaiman). Jak na przekór, Piaskowy Ludek jest jednym z sojuszników Dreama. *Jego wygląd zewnętrzny (tj. szarawy odcień skóry, koścista twarz oraz ciemna szata) przywodzi na myśl postać Hadesu z Herculesa, produkcji Disney Animation. *,,Pitch nie posiada żadnego głównego motywu kolorystycznego, czy deseniu. Jest jak kameleon, który wtapia się w tło. My, wyobrażaliśmy go sobie jako tego, który pojawia się zawsze pod osłoną nocy, kiedy to wyłania się z najciemniejszych zakamarków pomieszczeń." – Patrick Hanenberg, production designer (scenograf). * Chodzą pogłoski, że twórcy bawili się nawet pomysłem o tym by Pitch i Jack Frost byli braćmi. * Pitch ma również swojego "głównego konia", którego uznaje za "prawą rękę". Jest to elegancka klacz. Nosi ona imię Onyx, jednak w filmie nigdy nie było o tym wspomniane. Zobacz też Pitch death.jpg PITCH.jpg RG-104.jpg -Rise-of-the-Guardians-rise-of-the-guardians-32533717-800-600.jpg 12031203_Rise_of_the_Guardians_06.jpg Rise-of-the-guardians.jpeg 7691 27.jpg 7687 9.jpg Tumblr mjhz6th8dL1raa9i2o1 500.png Tumblr mczopreK3e1raa9i2o1 500.png rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2014.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2048.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2058.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3640.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3933.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3882.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4620.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5244.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5292.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5607.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7466.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-7425.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-7510.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8080.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8133.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8139.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8143.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8151.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8163.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9363.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9626.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9662.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9934.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9944.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9952.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9955.jpg 420687_522577237799751_464312725_n.png 943705_524075297649945_797463774_n.png| 479990_513417685382373_1619769232_n.png 73318 511807505543391 1893256575 n.png 1014266 516521655069052 1906936174 n.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7256.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7396.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7407.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7410.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7434.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7462.jpg Pitch Black.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9623.jpg '' Zobacz też en:Pitch Black Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Strażnicy marzeń Kategoria:Ludzie